User talk:Cococrash11
The reason I changed because of the way you wrote it. It didn't make any sense.--'NinjaSheik' 20:43, October 17, 2009 (UTC) whats up--NikkieJay 23:30, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Warning Antagonist Please read Talk:Antagonist. It is clear that you don't actually know what the term means, and you need to look it up before starting debates about it.Glorious CHAOS! 15:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hello the Talk:Antagonist you give me doesn't exist.Cococrash11 NO! That article you wrote for Mission 00 was 100% wrong. Not a single thing on that article was correct, becuase you obviously had no idea what you were talking about. That is an actual mission, not just a cutscene. It seems clear to me that you haven't played Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, so please don't start adding what you think is correct without being sure. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 05:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Wait a second its really a misson? I played the game and there isn't any missons you just talk to other members of the orgainzation and just some cutscence. You could a least change some of the information. How the heck its 100% wrong he didn't even have visits Twilight Town till Day 8. Cococrash11 Grammar-Nazi Cococrash11, I've been having to revise far too much of your writing on the Wiki concerning Kingdom Hearts coded. In all truthfulness, your grammar is completely horrible, and it makes the writing very difficult to understand. Please, use proper grammar when adding information, or editting anything on this Wiki. We don't want our readers to have difficulty understanding information or see such bad writing as an example of what we consider acceptable. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 01:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Instead of posting straight to the article, where we have to revert it due to its faults, why don't you post it to the talk page, where other editors can help you revise and correct it before inserting it?Glorious CHAOS! 03:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::You also can leave information in the Forums or the Sandbox for other editors to revise before actually editting the article. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 03:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Your Edits Stop Editing....Seriously Gangan While the gangan scan does use "Bagu" (Bug), the game itself uses "Bagu Burokku" (Bug Block).Glorious CHAOS! 20:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Realms Ansem the Wise was banished to the Realm of Darkness, not the Realm of Nothingness. Please do not change the Realm issue on the articles for Ansem the Wise's apprentices. Thank you. -- 04:50, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Editing Talk Bubble Um...... Sia Warning retracted; see discussion on my talk page. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 09:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Tripartite Mural Roxas#Trivia. I uploaded it myself.Glorious CHAOS! 04:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re:Keyblade Wielder Re:Ventus's Appearances Tell me... Empty Pages Re:Vanitas and Sora Re:Spoiler The debate is still going on at the forums. Last time I heard, we weren't adding any spoilers due to the event with the DAYS translations last time. Also, while it is still being debated you don't add more info. until an answer is finalized. Though your info. is probably true and confirmed, just hang onto it until the spoiler debate has an answer.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I read the whole part